<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Follow You into the Dark by xiyun1019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191287">I'll Follow You into the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019'>xiyun1019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Bartender Harry, Crime, Crime Lord Draco Malfoy, Gun Violence, It might get kind of dark, Light BDSM, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Organized Crime, Rimming, Sex Toys, Violence, it will, secrecy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>***和猫猫（Avadale）的联合翻译，因原作者跑路太久而无法要到授权，侵删***</p><p> </p><p>21岁的哈利·波特所拥有的不多，但他为他所拥有的一切努力工作。他的生活很简单：起床，上班，付账单，喂他的猫，吃饭，睡觉。</p><p>他的生活很简单。直到有一天，一个衣冠楚楚的金发男人走进哈利工作的酒吧，给他提供了一份彻底改变他平凡生活的工作。</p><p>德拉科·马尔福也许很有魅力(更不用说床上功夫很棒)，但是随着哈利在他的世界中越陷越深，他越来越控制不住地想知道那些马尔福与黑道犯罪有染的传言真实性。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ARC ONE：BarKeep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>无授权翻译，随缘更新。<br/>原作者Cjblack，原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381884</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你为什么在这里？”</p><p>哈利的呼吸轻微地停顿了一下，停止继续擦拭那个已经磨损严重的吧台上的水迹。他把抹布搭在肩头，换上轻快的微笑，抬头看向那个客人：“不论你信不信，我在这里工作。需要来点什么吗，先生？”</p><p>他还没来得及得到回答，酒吧的门打开了，一束阳光渲染进昏暗的室内。哈利不由眯起眼睛，在迎面的光芒中看到三位新客人在吧台的另一端坐下。</p><p>“请稍等！”哈利冲他们喊了一声，接着继续应付起面前那个眼神暧昧的酒鬼。提起戒备。</p><p>对方靠得更近了，掠夺性的光芒在黑色眼睛中闪烁，淫笑的同时露出了他发黄的牙齿……他大概五十岁左右，瘦得能看见骨头，不算特别高，灰白的头发脏兮兮的：“你卖多少钱？”</p><p>哈利咬紧了牙关。</p><p>在他最好朋友家的酒吧工作的五年教会了哈利怎样分辨这个类型的酒鬼。这当然不是他第一次被类似的男人或者女人搭讪。只要这个世界上有足够的酒精来浇灌这些醉醺醺的无赖，这永远不会是最后一次他不得不应对下流的侮辱和公然的口交要求。</p><p>双手撑着柜台，哈利用很平常的眼神看着那个人：“先生，我将不得不要求您点单或者离开。这个酒吧只接待消费的客人——我不是商品。”</p><p>“让我想一会儿！”那个男人愤怒地咆哮。</p><p>“当然，先生。决定好了就告诉我。”哈利平静地说，带着不易察觉的忍耐。有些日子能够安稳度过，然而有些日子会在他口腔中留下一股苦涩。比如今天，甚至还没到四点，显然已经是后一种了。</p><p>哈利走向吧台的另一端，那三个穿西装的人坐着的地方。他对商务人士那样的顾客并不陌生，尽管他们在这一带并不常见。</p><p>他们穿着做工精良的正装，以至于哈利可以用他一整天的小费打赌这些人甚至不是从商场里买的成衣。他们都非常高大，相貌英俊，但是散发着一种生人勿近的傲慢。哈利印象中从来没有见过像他们这样高傲的人。</p><p>尤其是中间的那一个，在这样三个格格不入的人中也格外突出；他非常地……锋利。锋利且苍白，跟另外两个人完全不同。他的下颚和颧骨的线条像是由刻刀凿出那样坚毅，简直能够切割那些镶嵌在他奢华袖口上的钻石…… 他皮肤很白，头发也是一种非常少见、几乎淡得发白的金色。</p><p>那两个坐在他两侧的人，笔直地挺着背脊，各自戴着一副像耳机那样的东西。哈利不得不压抑自己的呼吸。简直像从老式类型片里走出来的间谍一样——他挖苦地想——也或者是那种糟糕的没品笑话开头……“two brunettes and a blonde walk into a bar”……</p><p>“要点什么吗，先生们？”哈利向他们询问，强迫自己的嘴角不要因为忍着不笑出来而抽搐。</p><p>那个金发男人用浅灰色的眼睛审视着他：“苏格兰威士忌。不掺水……谢谢。”</p><p>哈利点了一下头，目光在“纯苏格兰威士忌先生”身边那两个沉默的男人之间来回闪动。</p><p>“他们不在工作中喝酒。”纯苏格兰威士忌先生平静地代替他们告知了哈利。哈利对此挑了一下眉毛，但他选择不再多说什么，而是接过酒钱并且把一个杯子放在台面上。</p><p>“嘿！漂亮男孩！我想好了！”右边那个老家伙调笑地朝他喊着。哈利咬着牙，把琥珀色的液体注入威士忌酒杯，缓缓推向那个人。</p><p>“如果还有任何需要，告诉我就可以，先生。”他低声说，侧身往吧台另一边走去。</p><p>“需要点什么？”</p><p>“百威啤酒。”</p><p>“百威啤酒，好的。”哈利重复。他抓过一个啤酒杯，拧开龙头给那个人倒了一杯酒。当他把杯子放在那个人面前时，一只布满老茧的手趁着他还没把手收回去突然地扣住了他的手腕。</p><p>“你必须为你的小费做点什么，懂吗？”那个人低声威胁。哈利用力地想把手抽出去，然而他失败了。每天的这个时段酒吧都不繁忙，但还是有几个客人在后面的桌子那里吃晚午饭（或者早晚餐）……哈利不想引起事端，这种吵闹会影响生意。尤其是对韦斯莱酒吧忠实的老客户们来说。他已经听过很多次他们抱怨环境越来越差了。</p><p>再也不像刚开始那样兴旺。</p><p>“放开。”他嘶声说。</p><p>愤怒传遍全身。哈利再次用力拉了拉手臂，张口要对那个色鬼说出最终警告。然而，在哈利威胁他要报警之前，纯苏格兰威士忌先生身边那两个雕像一样的保镖（或者别的什么？）突然活了过来，从旁边抓住了这个肮脏的老家伙，扯着他的手臂极有效率地迫使他放弃了继续死死捏着哈利手腕。</p><p>“我相信招待先生已经告诉你放开他了。”那个金发男人轻声说，平静地喝了一口他的威士忌。</p><p>两个保镖拖着那个流浪汉走出酒吧，过程里他一直又踢又打，并且大声叫嚷着一些下流的话，直到被彻底拉出视线。</p><p><em> 真是高调得过分了 </em>，哈利疲惫地想。他皱着眉将视线转回那男人身上。“谢谢，但是我本可以自己搞定他的。他不是我遇到的第一个醉鬼了。”哈利告诉他。</p><p> “职业风险？”纯苏格兰威士忌先生温和地问。</p><p>哈利没来得及阻止从他唇间漏出的笑声。“类似吧，”他说，“他们要把他带到哪里去？”哈利望向窗外，那儿已经没有两个雕塑保镖和那个酒鬼的影子了。</p><p> “我没具体指定什么地方。他们只是被告知把他从这里带走，”男人拖着腔调说，喝光威士忌，把手伸进西装内袋。他肩膀的上的某个东西让哈利停下了手中的动作。</p><p>肩带。</p><p>
  <em> 枪套… </em>
</p><p>这男人身上有枪。</p><p>哈利的身体因忧惧而变得僵硬。</p><p> “你是谁？”他问道，希望他的直率发言不会被误认为是粗鲁，因为。<em> 枪。 </em>在这附近，枪从来不是个令人安心的信号。男人看起来并没有被他的问题冒犯到。他拿出笔和一张纸，在它背后写了些什么，表情平静无波澜。“你是个商人吗？”哈利犹豫着继续问道。</p><p>男人勾起嘴角笑了，收起他的笔——哈利又一次瞥到了枪套——接着把那张纸沿着木柜台面向他滑过来。</p><p>“类似吧，”他说，用哈利自己的话作为回答。“假如你对于被口齿不清的老变态骚扰感到厌倦的话，到这个地方来。我会给你一个更好的工作。”他说着从高脚凳上站起来，在空杯旁放了一些钱，大步走出了酒吧。</p><p>哈利透过窗户盯着他，但男人并没有回头。他坐进一辆带有色车窗的黑色宝马。这种车在这个街区绝对不是什么常见的事物。</p><p>周围的人们都带着惊叹注视着他回到车上的整个过程。</p><p>“哈利！</p><p>他最好的朋友罗恩·韦斯莱出现在他身边，把围裙围在腰上准备开始工作。他瞪大了眼睛注视着那辆车消失在视线里。</p><p>“伙计，别告诉我那个家伙刚才在<em> 这里 </em>。”红头发男人问，表情困惑。</p><p>“是的，”哈利眉头微蹙，“怎么了？你认识他吗？”</p><p>“天啊，哈利，他是马尔福的少当家！就是那个<em> 马尔福集团 </em>。你看不出来吗？他长得和他爸爸简直太像了。”罗恩摇着头，“不知道他来这里干什么。一般来说这种人是不会出现在我们这个街区的。”</p><p>哈利茫然地盯着此刻已经空荡荡的街道。一个马尔福？</p><p>马尔福家差不多算是掌控了整个城市一半的地盘。他们是身价亿万的企业家，全英格兰最富有的家族之一……所以马尔福的少当家来这儿做什么？</p><p>“啧，我希望他别再来了，”罗恩不安地小声对哈利嘟哝，“我可不想和他妈的<em> 黑帮 </em>扯上什么关系。”</p><p>“那只是猜测，罗纳德。”哈利被突然响起的声音吓得跳起来。赫敏·格兰杰，他的另一个最好的朋友及罗恩的女朋友出现在他的另一边，“抱歉，哈利，”她对于刚刚吓到哈利表示歉意后继续说，“实际上没有证据显示马尔福家族和黑道有什么联系。你不能在没有证据的情况下得出这种推论。”</p><p>罗恩不以为然地嗤笑一声，伸手拿过马尔福留在柜台上的钱怼到他们鼻子前。马尔福留了两张五十磅。给哈利的小费。</p><p>哈利的下巴惊掉了。</p><p>“你不可能手上不沾血就挣到这——么多钱。”罗恩窃笑着说，把那些钞票塞进哈利的围裙口袋。回去厨房的路上，他的女朋友每走一步都就这个对他发出斥责。</p><p>真诚地，哈利从未见过有任何两个人像他们这样完美地契合对方。</p><p>哈利从十一岁起就认识韦斯莱一家。他和罗恩被分到同一个班级然后迅速地成为了朋友。他们两个都家境一般，有着类似的人生观。尽管韦斯莱家已经有了七个孩子并且没什么钱，但这些年来他们一直像照顾自己的孩子那样照顾哈利。</p><p>在哈利还是个婴儿时，他的父母就悲剧性地去世了：一场车祸，唯一的奇迹是，哈利幸存了，只在额头上留下了一道类似闪电的伤疤。只剩他一个。最后，他被送去和他仅有的亲戚一起生活，佩妮姨妈，她的丈夫弗农，以及他们的好儿子达力。</p><p>在那个家庭中哈利是个不受欢迎的累赘。和妹妹并不亲密的佩妮甚至不能忍受看到他。弗农厌恶他的存在，而达力把他当成自己的练习用拳击沙袋。哈利在成长过程中只被当成一张需要饲养的嘴，一个麻烦，一个负担。尽管如此，他还是做了他能做的……他并非不知感激，他有为他得到的东西工作：他住在屋顶隔层里，做饭，清洁，做了远远多于其他人的杂务。</p><p>在哈利十六岁时，达力撞见他跟另一个男孩在公园里牵着手，接着把这件事捅给了他的姨妈和姨父。对达思礼一家来说，哈利是个“小基佬”这件事成了最后一根稻草。哈利在当天被扫地出门。</p><p>整整几个星期哈利都露宿在小巷里，没有去上学。最终罗恩发现他缺席的原因后，他拖着哈利回了自己家。从来不愿意让别人为难，哈利礼貌地拒绝了韦斯莱家让他搬来住下的邀请。</p><p>他只是不能这样对他们。他们为了维持生计已经足够挣扎了。</p><p>作为替代，哈利只是有几周时不时在他们家的沙发上过夜，直到他设法获得了一份在咖啡店的课后兼职。同时，在周末，他在那家他最喜欢的书店里还有一份两个12小时的工作，这也帮助他负担起一间小公寓的房租。他有的东西不多，但他为他拥有的一切努力工作。</p><p>这就足够了。</p><p>***</p><p><b> <em>两周后</em> </b> <b> <em>…</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> 咚。 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 咚咚咚。 </em>
</p><p>哈利呻吟着翻身看向他的闹钟。屏幕上发光的绿色数字告诉他，现在是午夜过十分钟。他一小时前才睡着，但他强迫自己坐起来时他的身体还是发出了抗议。</p><p>
  <em> 咚咚。 </em>
</p><p>“哈利？”</p><p>罗恩。</p><p>“来了！我来了……”他疲惫地冲门口喊。</p><p>从棉被床单中抽身出来，哈利跌跌撞撞地走向门口，用手揉去眼中的睡意。他解开门栓拉开门，门外是他的雀斑脸好朋友。他看到眼前的景象后动作顿了顿。</p><p>“罗恩？你还好吗，伙计？”哈利问道，伸出一只手臂稳住面前摇摇晃晃的人。“你喝醉了？”</p><p>“有一点，”罗恩含糊地说，显得有些凄惨。</p><p>“来，进屋。坐下。”哈利把他的红头发朋友扶到地上的床垫边，小心地引导他坐下，跑去水槽边接了一杯水。“来，把这个喝了。”他把杯子递过去。</p><p>罗恩照办后，哈利也在那个床垫上坐下：“出什么事了？”</p><p>罗恩痛苦地摇着头：“听到了妈妈和爸爸的对话。”他开始讲述，双眼毫无神采：“他们就要失去酒吧了。”</p><p>哈利胸膛中的心脏停止了跳动。</p><p>“那是他们赖以为生的东西，哈利。他们把一切都投入进去就为了维持酒吧。”罗恩补充，手掌用力地在脸上蹭了蹭。</p><p>“为什么他们将失去它？”</p><p>“他们没法负担房子和酒吧了，酒吧没法创造足够的利润来维持它自己并且保证我们头顶有一片屋顶。我想也许我可以放弃学业，找份兼职来支付账单。你知道吗？我21岁了，我不能继续靠家里生活，不论如何。”</p><p>“你不能！天啊，罗恩，你妈妈会杀了的。赫敏会杀了你！”哈利大声反对，用力抓着罗恩的肩膀，“还有，如果你坚持读书，总有一天你会成为一个杰出的建筑师！你不会想要这种生活的，罗恩，为了支付账单苦苦挣扎，永远活在薪水日——好吧，薪水日前四天。”他做出一个笑容，但失败了，这个笑看起来缺乏热情。“也许我能帮上一点。我可以不要酒吧的薪水，然后看看能不能找回以前在Flourish and Blotts的工作来付我的账单。”</p><p>“妈妈会杀了你，即使这只是一个提议，哈利。”罗恩严肃地告诉他，“她和爸爸不会允许你这样的。还有，安东尼怎么办？”</p><p>安东尼·戈德斯坦是哈利的第一个也是唯一一个男朋友。他们在16岁时候开始约会，持续了两年，直到他背着哈利跟另一个家伙好上了。从那时起，哈利就失去了再把心向另一个人敞开的热情，除了几次临时的艳遇，他再也没有和其他人有过长期关系。实话说，再次见到他前男友的念头让他觉得恶心，之前他放弃再去那间他最喜欢的书店就是为了避开他。那只会让他想起伤心事。</p><p>“说得好。那就想想别的去处吧。”哈利退了一步，躺在床垫上。罗恩也跟他一样，重重地把自己摔在他旁边。这点地方对他们两个来说有点小，但他们可以凑合。</p><p>“你有没有想过，要是当年你跟‘敏和我’一起去上大学？”片刻后，罗恩喃喃地说。</p><p>哈利深深吸了一口气，然后慢慢吐出来：“有时候，是的。但这是不可能发生的事，对现在的我来说。也许将来某天？”他知道，即使这样说，他还是没什么可能去读大学。“我也不太知道我想学什么，总之。”</p><p>“我想你会选择做音乐？”</p><p>哈利摇着头坐直，用手臂撑起身体，低头看向他醉醺醺的伙伴：“那种东西挣不了什么钱。别担心我了，好吗？我很好……现在我更担心你父母。他们还能支撑多久？”</p><p>“爸爸说我们得在接下来的六个月内向银行支付15000磅，否则他们就只能停业了。”罗恩叹气，“唉……那个地方已经成了我的另一个家。我不能——我不能想象失去它的生活。记得以前打烊后我们溜到后厨去偷偷接啤酒喝吗？”他困倦地笑着补充。</p><p>哈利笑了：“是的，当然记得。还记得大一时候比尔抓到我们在喝酒吗？”</p><p>“操，谁会忘记那个！我的屁股到现在还会疼，就因为他狠狠打了我们！”</p><p>“他给我们打了掩护。好过让你爸妈和德思礼家知道这个好。不然我们会得到更糟的结果。”</p><p>“如果那样说的话，也是。”罗恩大声打了个哈欠，团起身体让自己舒适地枕在哈利的大枕头上。“……我实在不知道能做什么，哈利。”他低声说，一滴眼泪从他乱糟糟的脸上滚下来。天，罗恩肯定是喝得太醉了才会这样流泪。哈利快速擦掉了那滴眼泪，然后用毯子盖住了他们两个。</p><p>“我希望我能想出个办法，罗恩。”哈利难过地低声说，“但只是记得无论发生什么，我都会一直都在，好吗？”</p><p>罗恩虚弱地笑了，眼皮终于沉重得无法睁开。“不知道……你想怎么……阿利。你当然一直在……其实你自己的情况比我们都糟糕，但你还是一直在帮我们……”罗恩完全睡过去前口齿不清地喃喃着。</p><p>哈利躺在床上，目光凝视着天花板。只有六个月时间，他最好的朋友的家庭就会失去他们的产业，完全地失去工作。他的心脏像是被什么人系上了一个锚，被沉沉地拉到地板底下。疼痛。</p><p>罗恩在他耳边发出响亮的鼾声，哈利侧着头避开他充满酒精味道的呼吸。他无法责怪罗恩表现得这样无助。哈利自己，也感到非常无助。</p><p>海德薇跳到茶几上，冷冰冰地盯着罗恩。“友好一点，”哈利轻声告诉她，“我知道他的鼾声吵到你了，但是他刚刚度过艰难的一天。我不知道为什么你讨厌每一个人。”她不高兴地晃动着自己的尾巴，把一个黑色的东西扫到了地板上。哈利从床上滑出来捡起它，伸出的手指却停在了半空。一张银色的名片静静地躺在几寸之外。</p><p>加粗的，翡翠绿的手写体。只有三个单词。</p><p>
  <b> <em>萨拉查俱乐部</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>VIP</em> </b>
</p><p>哈利小心翼翼地把它捡起来，在指间轻轻翻转，读到它背面那行用一种优雅的花体写下的简语。对于哈利认识的绝大多数人来说，这样书写是一项很不寻常的本领。</p><p>
  <b> <em>将它出示给门口的保镖。</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ask for Draco.</em> </b>
</p><p>纯苏格兰威士忌先生在这张便条上留下了签名。哈利若有所思地用一根手指轻轻抚摸那个名字，回想起那个金发男人那双能刺穿灵魂的眼睛。哈利从衣橱里抓出一条牛仔裤套上，然后是一件黑色T恤；他的脑袋猛地从领口钻出来，手臂穿过牛仔夹克的袖管。他的头发乱成一团，不过这不是什么罕见的事。哈利用手指潦草地梳开这些结，把脚塞进鞋子里。</p><p>他找出一支孤零零的笔，还有一张没用的旧收据，然后俯在柜子上给罗恩留了一张字条，以免他的朋友醒来后寻找他。</p><p>
  <em> 罗恩， </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 我出去透个气。 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 很快就回来。 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 多喝点水。我的意思是水。不是苏打饮料。 </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>水！</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> ——哈利 </em>
</p><p>哈利再次捡起那张卡片装进口袋，和那个男人几周前作为（过于夸张的）小费留给他的那两张50英镑的纸币（现在已经弄皱了）放在一起。最后他回头看了一眼他最好的朋友，听到他仍然沉睡着。没有什么是他不能为保护他所爱的一切去做的。</p><p>他静静地离开了，紧锁的门留在身后。</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ask for Draco.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ARC ONE：The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>哈利和德拉科·马尔福的第二次见面比第一次更不同寻常。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>出租车把哈利放在萨拉查俱乐部门口时，哈利第一眼就注意到这里和他以前去过的所有夜店都截然不同。首先这里干净得找不到哪怕一点垃圾或者呕吐物，其次也没有任何人在这幢深沉威严的建筑边上打成一团。</p><p>萨拉查俱乐部是一幢高楼，看起来大概有三层。它的外墙充满现代感，光洁且反射着光芒——全是由银色金属和黑色玻璃构成的。</p><p>——看不见一块胡乱画着街头涂鸦的砖头。</p><p>前门亮着绿色的光，营造出一种邪恶而神秘的气氛。在哈利看来，这个入口给他的感觉几乎像是在……引人堕落。双开门的两侧各站着一个魁梧壮硕的男人，简直像是女王亲卫队的士兵。</p><p>好吧，他们也许很友好？哈利无声地对自己说。他做了一个深呼吸来缓解紧张，换上接待客人时的热情笑容，走向那两个巨人。</p><p>——他们甚至都不看他一眼！</p><p>哈利皱起眉头。</p><p>“打扰一下，先生？”他向离他最近的那个人发问。（那个人连眼睛都没有眨！）“…打扰一下？”他再次开口的时候声音稳了很多，“我想找德拉科。”他把那张马尔福留给他的名片出示给那个人。</p><p>那个人无动于衷。</p><p>“打扰一下！”哈利提高声音，感到被忽视的怒意正在升起。</p><p>还是无动于衷。</p><p>真他妈的无礼！</p><p>自嘲着享受了一次闭门羹，哈利举起双手，倒转脚跟离开了。他小声咒骂着，退回到街道上来回张望，试图拦下一辆回去的出租车。这就是个错误。他就该知道像德拉科·马尔福那样身家上亿的精英贵公子只会玩弄他！</p><p>自大的烂人！</p><p>“你！那边那个，就是说你！”</p><p>哈利停在半路，差点被路缘石绊到。他转过头往回看，想知道是那两个门神中的哪一个叫住了他——然而出现的是另一个人，黑色皮肤，削得很短的头发贴在头顶。</p><p>“我见过你！”哈利松了口气，指着这个叫住他的高个子，“你是那天的两个雕塑之一。”</p><p>雕塑先生不满地挑了一下眉毛，显然不太喜欢哈利给他起的这个外号。“扎比尼。”那个男人用低沉的声音纠正，“跟我来吧，波特先生。”他向哈利简单地招手，示意他跟着自己，然后看向之前那个见过哈利手中名片的保安：“他有老大亲自给的VIP通行卡，高尔。为什么你不让他进去？”</p><p>“我以为他是偷来的。看着像下水道里的老鼠，”他嘟哝道。哈利因为这侮辱感到有些畏缩，但扎比尼没有继续和那个大个头男人说下去。他走进为他拉开的门，哈利顺从地跟在后面，不得不加速才能跟上对方那令人恼火的大步伐。</p><p>俱乐部内部比外面更令人惊叹。巨大的枝形吊灯和提灯闪着与外部相同的祖母绿光芒，照亮内部空间。这是一个开阔的开放式空间。酒吧台在一层的正中央；那是一个很大的环形黑色吧台，周围环绕着皮革制的高脚凳。他看到环形吧台里面有两个年轻女人和一个男人在忙碌地调制饮品。</p><p>低沉的音乐声环绕在四周，不像家门口的夜店里那样响亮。事实上，尽管这个地方挤满了人，可他们并没有很多正在舞池里。只有俱乐部的演员正在后方的高台上跳着诱惑性的舞蹈，而台下混坐着几十个男男女女，端着鸡尾酒坐在皮椅上，观赏。他们都不是普通人，每一个都穿得和两周前的马尔福类似：无可挑剔，光鲜亮丽。</p><p>这些人非富即贵，这太明显了。这个地方肯定不是一个火辣而充满激情的夜店，而是一间充满情欲气息的会所，有钱人在这里分享着他们拐弯抹角的小八卦，喝溢价过高的鸡尾酒，同时邂逅富有的潜在情人。哦，刺激。</p><p>当然，从一群女人身边经过时，哈利没错过她们脸上的嘲笑。</p><p>从他站立的地方能看到上面由独立楼梯连接的两个楼层，它们更狭窄，围着俱乐部形成了一圈通道，无论是谁站在上面都可以在金属护栏上俯视俱乐部的中心。</p><p>大概不是个适合烂醉的酒鬼闲逛的好地点，哈利认为。他甚至怀疑客人在进入这里前必须签一份弃权书。扎比尼带着他穿过左手边的门，然后走向一台显然不是提供给大众使用的隐蔽式升降电梯——他用指纹锁启动了它。</p><p>“我们要去哪儿？”哈利试图闲聊。这种沉默太尴尬了，他的日常里完全不包括跟一个保镖（划掉）间谍（划掉）雕像（划掉）潜在罪犯一起陷在电梯里。</p><p>“你问得太多了。”那个男人说，下巴一动不动，眼睛直视着前方。</p><p>“我只问了一个问题。”哈利指出。</p><p>“你一个都不问才是明智的。”那个男人冷冷地说。电梯开始上升。</p><p>“怎么这么说？”哈利厚着脸皮问。好吧，他没管住自己。这个家伙简直太傲慢了。</p><p>“因为，猫崽子，”男人在电梯门滑动展露出一个宽大的空间的同时说，“好奇心会杀死猫。”</p><p>他生硬地把哈利推出门外。</p><p>哈利挣开他的手，以及那个“猫崽子”的嘲讽，转身瞪着扎比尼。</p><p>“——接着满足感让它复活。”他生气地回击，交叉双臂抱在胸前作出一个防御的姿势。他不喜欢被一个他甚至不认识的人粗暴对待！扎比尼不可能比他年长很多，他凭什么这样轻视哈利？</p><p>“你是来这里寻求满足的吗？”一道沉稳的声音响起，并不属于眼前的扎比尼。</p><p>哈利转过头，看见德拉科·马尔福坐在一张真皮沙发上看着他们。他把交叠的双腿搭在配套的脚凳上，正用ipad随意地翻看着什么，看上去一如哈利记忆中的他那样优雅。</p><p>哈利恍惚地舔了一下嘴唇：“不——我的意思是，我来这里是因为——你提供给我一份工作？”干得真好，哈利。他在心里大声叹气：你听起来就像个机能不全的傻子！</p><p>他突然希望自己现在穿着一条没那么多破洞的牛仔裤——夹克也别像这样盖满了花式补丁，即使这是他最喜欢的一件衣服。</p><p>“可以了，扎比尼。”金发男人让哈利身后的男人退下。哈利没能把视线从马尔福身上扯下来哪怕一秒好回头去看一眼那个人离开。当电梯门再次关闭时，德拉科也迎上了他的视线。专注地凝视。</p><p>“我相信我提供给你这份工作是在超过两周之前。”他提出，“你习惯让男人等这么久才肯来吗？”</p><p>不管他是不是有意的，哈利没法忽视那句话里的双重含义……他的脸颊上升起一阵臊热。尝试驱逐它，徒劳无功。好在，就算德拉科注意到了这个，他也没说什么。</p><p>“我——我不知道自己能不能应付得来一份第二工作，”哈利解释，“但是突然发生了一些事。如果你的offer还是有效，我想再申请一下。”</p><p>“坐。”马尔福温和地命令他。哈利顺从地在长沙发的另一端坐下，尽量不让自己因为另一个男人无法忽略的存在而感到被威胁。他更加努力地不去想马尔福今天有没有在肩膀上挂着枪套。</p><p>“哈利·詹姆·波特。”马尔福简单地说。哈利的眼睛在听到自己全名的时候睁大了——他的名字，他非常确定，他绝对没有告诉过这个人。</p><p>“是的。”哈利喃喃着。</p><p>“出生在七月。21岁，对吗？”马尔福继续说，视线停留在他的平板上。</p><p>“没错，呃，你是怎么——”</p><p>“你的父亲詹姆是位警官，而你的母亲莉莉是记者。在一岁时成为孤儿；我为你的失去难过。”马尔福快速地说下去，“你由你的姨妈佩妮·德思礼和她的丈夫弗农抚养长大。”</p><p>“你究竟怎么——”</p><p>“在过去的二十年中两次入院，一次因为锁骨骨折，另一次是脚踝扭伤。那些伤势恢复得怎么样？”马尔福问，终于停下来给了哈利一个说话的空当。</p><p>“好吧。”哈利说，无比惊骇。“你怎么可能知道——医院的记录不该是隐私吗？”</p><p>马尔福把头转向一旁，完全不打算回答。哈利不由往后缩了一下。紧张。</p><p>“犯罪记录显示你在拘留所待过一晚因为卷入了肢体冲突？介意解释一下吗？”</p><p>哈利抿起他的嘴唇：“一个家伙在韦斯莱酒吧外面殴打他的女朋友。我去劝阻他，但他喝醉了，我——我最后打断了他的鼻子，让他不得不去医院。”</p><p>他暗自畏缩，期望这一点轻微的犯罪行为不会造成很大影响。</p><p>“富有骑士精神。”德拉科简单地评价，勾起嘴角露出一个微笑。他重新看向屏幕：“17岁从高中毕业，成绩中等，出勤率中等……嗯哼，你完全不擅长化学，对吗？”</p><p>哈利目瞪口呆。</p><p>“还有什么其他的，其他的……血型，AB型阴性。18岁去免费诊所进行HIV测试，也是阴性。非常幸运。”</p><p>哈利跳了起来，双手捏成了拳头。“这他妈的算什么？”他朝着那个男人咆哮。金发男人看起来对他的愤怒无动于衷——这只会让哈利的“AB型阴性”血液更加沸腾。</p><p>“一个小小的背景调查。”马尔福的少当家淡淡地说，“我做事习惯周密。请坐回去，波特先生。”</p><p>哈利毫无风度地摔回沙发上，身体还在轻微地颤抖。诚实地说，如果不是他迫切地想要帮助韦斯莱一家，他现在肯定已经转身走了。该死……他从一开始就不该来这里！然而，罗恩满是眼泪、醉醺醺的脸从哈利记忆中浮上来，阻止了他从这个地方逃离。他强迫空气进入肺叶来让自己冷静，无声地用鼻子呼出一口气。</p><p>“173cm，59kg——”</p><p>“你知道我的身高？我自己都不知道我有多高！”哈利小声咕哝着。</p><p>“也就这样。”德拉科促狭地评论，露出一个假笑。“五年的工作经验在韦斯莱酒吧，两年在Flourish and Blotts 书店，还有叫做‘长生不老’的咖啡店？嗯哼，那里的老板肯定对自己的咖啡极度热忱。” </p><p>哈利露出怀念的微笑，想起了最初那个给予他第一份工作的人。当时哈利刚被德思礼家踢出大门，甚至有几天没能好好洗澡，但那个老人和他的妻子无比善意地给了他一个机会。他会永远感激他们：尼古拉斯和他的妻子。都在两年前因为高龄而过世，相隔不超过一周。</p><p>他们都是非常好的人。</p><p>这个年头好人已经很难遇到。</p><p>“你有非常多的工作经验，考虑到你还这样年轻。”马尔福静静地告诉他。</p><p>“我是个努力的雇员。”哈利认真地说。他并不是在自我吹嘘，而是职业道德对他一直是非常重要的东西。</p><p>“问题就在这里。”马尔福把iPad放在旁边的沙发上，“相比吧台酒保，调酒师是个完全不同的职业。你有任何这方面的经验吗？”</p><p>哈利用舌尖舔了一下嘴唇。“一点点，不是很多，”他如实说。“……但我很乐意去学。”他补充，稍稍坐直了身体。</p><p>他能感觉那双灰色的眼睛始终注视着他，犀利的视线像是直接穿透了他的衣服，不加掩饰地剖析他，审视他，评估他。哈利忍不住把夹克外套拢在胸前，拉紧，许愿它能让自己魔法般地隐形。</p><p>“很高兴听到这个。”马尔福说，“我会在两天内向你告知我的决定。你的联系电话是多少？”</p><p>哈利的脸再次变红了。“我，呃，我没有手机。”哈利小声说，不太自然地抓了一下后脑勺的头发。</p><p>德拉科挑起一边的眉毛，一丝惊讶从他一成不变的假面下泄露出来。“或许我可以打给你工作的酒吧？”片刻后，他提议。</p><p>哈利苦着脸。他一点都不想让韦斯莱家知道他在努力多找一份工作，罗恩一旦发现这个，马上就会知道哈利的真正目的。</p><p>“请问你能不能——写信，或者别的什么？”</p><p>马尔福若有所思地看着他，拿过身边的iPad，调出一个电子记事簿给哈利。</p><p>“输入你的地址。”</p><p>把自己的家庭住址留给这样一个人非常令人不安。但雇主知道你的家庭住址非常正常。别表现得像个傻瓜。哈利说服他自己，</p><p>“当然。”他快速地输入自己的住址，然后把它还给了另一个人。今天的第一次，马尔福姿态优雅地站了起来，走向那张宽大的办公桌。他在桌子后面的靠背椅上坐下，拿起电话放在耳边。</p><p>“我们结束了……好的……很好……是，带他们回来见我。离开前我会看一下他们。”他挂断电话把它放回桌子上，再次看向哈利。那个男孩正在电梯附近磨蹭，不确定自己应该往哪里走。“扎比尼马上会来护送你去一楼。我会很快联络你。”</p><p>哈利不自然地捋了一下后颈：“我能问你个事吗，先生？”</p><p>“我不确定。你能吗？”德拉科讽刺地说，伸手从抽屉里取出一包烟和一个打火机。</p><p>哈利顿时回想起他的每一任（孜孜不倦教导小孩礼貌用语的）小学老师，忍住了翻白眼的冲动。</p><p>“请问，我可以向您咨询一件事吗？”</p><p>“请说。”</p><p>“我有机会获得这份工作吗？”他坦率地问。胃在肠子里旋转。</p><p>“看情况。”马尔福吸了一口烟，温和地说，“……在我的所有产业中，这家会所是我最喜欢的。我期望我的雇员们都无比完美，毫无瑕疵。坦诚地说，我以前被告知过，说我是个很难被取悦的老板。你认为你能做好吗？”</p><p>哈利的胃更加扭曲了，感觉房间变得过于温暖。</p><p>“很少有我不能做好的事，先生。”哈利用一种显而易见的笃定语气回答。马尔福的眼睛闪动着，似乎对他的回答很满意。</p><p>“那样的话……”他正说着，扎比尼走进来递给他的老板一个封着口的马尼拉纸信封。马尔福接过它，点了一下头：“我想很大概率我们以后会常见面，哈利·波特。”</p><p>接着，哈利被扎比尼领回了电梯里。门在他面前合拢前，哈利最后看到的是，马尔福向他投来的深远目光。</p><p>哈利一路上都屏着呼吸。</p><p>***</p><p>两天后。</p><p>嗡。</p><p>嗡。</p><p>嗡。</p><p>哈利惊慌地跳起来，分不清他还是在（已经无法想起内容）的梦里，还是确实被有个人在他门口按他门铃的现实吵醒。实话说，上一次他被人按着门铃打断睡眠是什么时候的事了？</p><p>嗡。</p><p>他迅速跑去门口，心脏在胸膛里节奏紊乱地跳动着，按铃让那个找他的人进入公寓。不可能是罗恩或者赫敏，他们都有钥匙。敲门声在前门响起时哈利刚刚把自己套进一条丢在旁边的运动裤。</p><p>开门前他从猫眼往外看了一眼，认出那是一个他见过的人：雕塑先生二号。</p><p>“你好？”他谨慎地打开门。</p><p>那个男人把一个小包裹往他手里一塞，哈利笨拙地接住它，刚刚警惕地抬头看他，那个男人就转身走了，直接从楼梯上原路返回，整个过程里一个词语都没有说。整整两分钟哈利凝固在门口，困惑极了。终于，他强迫自己摆脱了那种恍惚的状态，把门关紧并且锁好，以免有什么隐患。</p><p>他刚把那个盒子放下，海德薇就跳上了柜子，蹭着他的手肘以示问候。接着她转过头，好奇地嗅着那个小盒子。</p><p>“早安，女孩。门铃也把你吵醒了？”哈利喃喃着，亲热地挠了一会儿她的耳朵后面，然后打开抽屉找出一把小刀，划开盒子上的胶带。</p><p>在一层包装材料上面躺着一个小号信封。哈利把里面的卡片抽出来，看到上面用花体字写着“DLM”……多么做作。哈利哼了一声，摇了摇头，展开了它。</p><p>                                 祝贺你，波特先生。<br/>                                       你被聘用了。<br/>                            今晚六点整前来俱乐部报到。<br/>                             你的制服会在到达后提供。<br/>                                请尝试梳理你的头发。<br/>           九点开始营业，所以做好准备；前方有一个漫长的夜晚在等待。</p><p>                                      诚挚的，<br/>                                 德拉科·L· 马尔福</p><p>“天，海德薇，”哈利再次哼哼着告诉她，“即使在书写上他也这么装模作样！”</p><p>尽管他对马尔福少爷抱有一种复杂的感觉，哈利还是不能否认他有那么一点……兴奋，因为将要再次见到那个人而兴奋。那个金发男人身上的某些东西让他兴奋。可能只是简单的肉体吸引，也可能是因为那个人的神秘感。当然哈利或许只是想要一个跟他爱恨纠缠的机会，因为那家伙真的太他妈的自负了。</p><p>更可能他只是针对非常需要这份该死的工作，即使着意味着他要亲自把灵魂出售给恶魔。</p><p>哈利突然皱起眉头，把手伸进盒子里拿开那些包装泡沫。一支闪亮的崭新手机躺在盒子底部，无辜地看着他。</p><p>哈利不快地把这个盒子推开了。</p><p>Oh，该死的，不要。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ARC ONE: The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“我来拿，韦斯莱夫人，”哈利喊道，小跑着到正在把一大袋垃圾脱出门外的年长女人身边。他从她手中接过那袋垃圾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>莫丽·韦斯莱因体力活而喘着气，拍拍她凌乱的发髻，对正在把垃圾袋拖起来扔进垃圾桶的哈利温柔地笑了笑。“谢谢你，哈利，”她感激地说，“你现在是要回家了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利点点头，挠挠后颈，努力试图让自己的脸上不要显现出紧张的痕迹。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“呃，是的，我挺累了。”他告诉她。这并不是个谎话，他对自己说。他</span>
  <em>确实</em>
  <span>很疲惫了，并且他</span>
  <em>确实</em>
  <span>要回家。他只是并不会待在那里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好的，照顾好你自己，好好休息，亲爱的。我们周日晚餐再见，好吗？”哈利挂起一个笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不会错过的，韦斯莱夫人，”他说，走回门旁给了她一个温暖的拥抱。“那我们周日再见。”接着他迅速离开了，边看表边向几个街区外自己家的方向跑去。他只剩下一个小时不到，要洗漱完然后赶到市中心的俱乐部。那会有点赶，但他绝不要在上班第一天就迟到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>况且，他还要和德拉科·马尔福算账呢。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这是什么情况？”哈利被一个马尔福的手下送到</span>
  <em>
    <span>萨拉查俱乐部</span>
  </em>
  <span>三楼的办公室后厉声问道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>德拉科·马尔福坐在他的办公桌后面，吸着雪茄浏览面前的一叠文件，脸上的表情透着无聊。他抬起头，透过精心打理垂在眼前的金发看向哈利。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>上帝</em>
  <span>，他真的很英俊。哈利在心里为有这种想法而训斥自己。这个男人现在是他的老板了；他不能被他的老板所吸引。这是……不道德的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想那是大多数人称之为</span>
  <em>移动电话（cell phone）</em>
  <span>的物品，波特先生，”他的嘴角微微翘起，似乎被逗乐了，“或者简单地说，</span>
  <em>手机（phone）</em>
  <span>，说真的，现在谁还用座机？如果你想要更详细的信息，那一个恰好是个</span>
  <em>苹果手机（IPhone）</em>
  <span>。最新的型号，如果你偏好与时俱进的话。”马尔福吸了一口雪茄，向后靠在他的椅背上。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>老天啊</em>
  <span>，这人是个傲慢的混蛋。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“恕我直言，马尔福先生，”哈利咬牙切齿地说，生硬地把那部手机放在办公桌上，“当我告诉你我没有手机的时候，我并不是在——在试图让你觉得愧疚然后给我买一个，或者别的什么。我不是来乞讨的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>马尔福静静地注视哈利，把雪茄的烟灰掸到烟灰缸里。哈利下意识地把双臂抱在胸前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“并不觉得这是施舍，”马尔福最终说，“有很多职业，员工会被发放工作手机。把这份工作当作其中之一。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什么样的</span>
  <em>酒吧招待</em>
  <span>需要一个工作手机？”哈利不可置信地问道，“听着——先生——我已经过了二十一年没有手机的生活，而我不觉得这是什么大问题，我生活得很好。真的，我不需要它。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你拿着它就可以了，波特。”马尔福说。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我不想要它。”哈利固执地坚持道。他到底还有什么不明白的？即使马尔福是全人类中最善良大方的人，哈利也不是</span>
  <em>任何人</em>
  <span>的施舍对象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你想要这份工作吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我——是的。”哈利咬着牙齿说，耳朵变得很红。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那么，作为你的</span>
  <em>上司</em>
  <span>，”马尔福的声音里是不容辩驳的威严，“我要求你接受你的</span>
  <em>
    <span>工作</span>
  </em>
  <span>手机，不要大惊小怪。现在去卫生间试试你的工作制服。它应该是合身的，但我想确认一下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利遵从了马尔福的要求，心里火冒三丈的同时又感到一种从头到脚的尴尬。</span>
  <em>想想韦斯莱们，想想韦斯莱们</em>
  <em>
    <span>，</span>
  </em>
  <span>他像念咒语一样在脑子里重复着，试图平息自己的怒火。</span>
  <em>你不能惹怒一个刚刚他妈的给了你一份工作的人，哈利。即使他已经惹你生气了。</em>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利进入马尔福的卫生间，脱下他的衣服，以便换上整齐地叠好放在台子上的制服，以及放在地上的一双配套的亮面皮鞋。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>上衣是一件简单的有衣领扣子的衬衫，纯白色，配套一条银绿条纹的和俱乐部里马尔福似乎很喜欢的“绿色主题”相配的领带。他拎着这领带，闷闷不乐地瞪着它。尽管他越来越不愿意再向马尔福要求什么，他知道他不得不请教他如何正确得体地系好领带。在此之前他唯一一次有机会系领带的场合，是几年前在勒梅的葬礼上。亚瑟·韦斯莱帮他打好了领带，但哈利没怎么注意那个过程。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他现在开始后悔了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利把它扔回台面上，转而拿起黑色便裤。他把自己塞了进去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>它们非常合身，仿佛是专门为他定制裁剪的，紧贴着他的大腿和臀部，余下的腿部则相对直筒一些。哈利不习惯于穿这么紧身的东西，他扭了扭身子，学着前几天看到的酒吧招待的样子把衬衫下摆塞进裤子里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>接着他拿起背心，嫌弃地看了它几眼，尽管它看起来没有任何</span>
  <em>
    <span>毛病</span>
  </em>
  <span>。他把它放到一边，用力地呼出一口气。放下自尊，他打开门，探出头去扫视房间寻找马尔福。哈利在卫生间的时间里，男人从办公桌转移到了休息区的一张单人沙发上，翘着二郎腿，手里拿着一杯白兰地。“都弄好了？”他看到哈利后问。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我…不会系领带，”黑发青年不太好意思地含糊说道。马尔福看起来对于哈利的坦白并不惊讶，放下二郎腿，把酒杯放在一旁的台几上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他站起来走到哈利身边，把卫生间门打开。他从哈利手中接过领带。“面对镜子站好，”他抬了抬下巴说。当金发男人站到他身后时，哈利的心脏在他肋骨下颤动起来。马尔福并没有不合礼仪地和他紧贴在一起，但他仍然能感受到他们身体之间蒸腾的热量。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利屏住呼吸看着马尔福翻起他的衣领，把领带套在他的后颈。他把手伸到哈利身前打理绸制领带条，而这时候，随着他的上半身往前倾至和哈利的肩膀只隔了一点点距离，以及手臂那类似拥抱的姿势，让人感觉更加亲密了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“看着点，ok？”马尔福说，他低沉平稳的嗓音在哈利耳边响起。“把它系得完美需要一定的练习，但你最终会做到的。你需要从右边稍宽的这头开始，接着是左边稍窄的那头。稍窄的这头尖端要正好停留在你的骨盆上方一些，”他继续说，两指轻轻压在他估计的哈利腹部的底部。哈利的呼吸因这接触而停滞一瞬，即使当那手指离开他的腹部之后，他仍旧觉得体内有火在燃烧。“只有在开始系的时候才能动稍宽的那一头。你在听吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利点头，感觉自己无法开口说话。“很好。现在你要把稍宽的那头拉到左侧至恰好在稍细一端的上方，接着把它从下面穿进颈环…接着重新拉回左边…绕过后面，到右侧…再到中间…穿过颈环然后往下拉到右边…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利的眼睛在镜子里跟着马尔福的手，他修长的手指娴熟地动作着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这他妈要他怎么记住该怎么自己做这个？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…再穿过前面拉到左边，接着再次从下面穿过颈环——看到这个我们刚弄出来的环了吗？你需要把它从前面穿过去拉到下面，就像这样。接着你只要简单地把稍宽的一端往下拉来收紧它，把领结往上推，再调整一下。不是很难，对吗？”试着别…哈利的喉结不得不艰难地滚动着来说出什么词，但最终他成功吐出了一个虚弱的回答。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我得实话实说；我明天真的不会记得以上任何一点的。”马尔福轻笑起来，吐息几乎喷打在哈利的脖颈上，但他马上就往后退开了，看上去非常平静，黑发青年不禁疑惑刚才那声轻笑只是他的想象。他在脑子里踢了自己一脚。他真不知道为什么马尔福对他有这样一种奇怪的影响。他搞不明白为什么那男人身上的什么东西让他感到难以呼吸，或者为什么每次他们目光相接时他的脑袋都会变得晕乎乎的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不得不承认，他被马尔福所吸引。他很高，长相英俊宛如贵族，但是他妈的……他的性格特征绝对是减分项。也不是说哈利以前没被其他男人吸引过。再说了，马尔福又不会想多看他一眼——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什——”马尔福的手拉了拉他裤子后方的边缘，仅仅离他的屁股几厘米，哈利抗议着惊叫起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“放松，我只是在帮你弄平整，”马尔福拖着腔调说，调整着哈利的衬衫下摆，哈利一小部分邪恶的内心想要回答他，“</span>
  <b>
    <em>祝你好运</em>
  </b>
  <span>”。他抑制住了这种冲动。感觉晕乎乎的，他不得不把手支在卫生间的台面上，以防止膝盖发软支撑不住自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>马尔福几乎比他高了一个头，他的下巴在哈利的黑发顶上隐约可见，因此在镜子中清晰地看到对方的灰眼并不意外。马尔福少当家的左手来到哈利腰部附近，拿起台面上的背心。他把它拎在哈利身后，让他把手臂穿过背心的袖口。“…转过来，”男人低声说，他的语调让哈利的血管里蒸腾起热流。哈利小心翼翼地照做了，转过身去再一次面对马尔福。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>金发男人灵巧的手指滑进哈利被衬衫罩着的胸膛和背心之间，把哈利胸腹前方的背心拉得平整，扣上六颗扣子，接着他又一次往后退了一步，以便欣赏他的杰作。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也许德拉科·马尔福并不像哈利认为的</span>
  <em>
    <span>那么</span>
  </em>
  <span>让人讨厌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“绿色很适合你，”他思索地摸着他光滑的下巴称赞道。“不过…显然，我本应该在给你的套装里加一把梳子的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>算了。忘了刚才那句话。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>德拉科·马尔福是个讨人厌的满嘴胡话的混蛋。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利的脸依然令人恼怒地泛着红，他把手指插进他乱糟糟的头发，企图把头发弄平，但显然不太成功。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好了，你现在把它弄得更糟糕了，”马尔福指责道，把哈利的手从他的头发里拿开。哈利的手臂无助地往下垂在他的身体两侧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“对不起。只是，我的头发就是这样的。我花了很多年尝试去把它弄平整，但似乎没有任何我试过的方法是有效的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>马尔福的头侧向一边。“我想我们可以让它就保持现在的样子。说不定我的顾客们会被它吸引。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你真的这么认为？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你会对有多少人喜欢这种‘事后脸’感到惊讶的，”马尔福若有所思地说，走出卫生间回到办公室去取什么东西，而哈利因为他的话被空气呛到了。“袖子卷到手臂的一半，然后把你的鞋子穿上。现在还早，在你开始培训前我有时间带你快速逛一圈俱乐部。”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利发现，达芙妮·格林格拉斯不是一个说话委婉、在意各种“界限”的人。在他刚见到这个年轻女人的十五分钟内，他已经被嘲笑身高矮、头发乱七八糟，接着又被告知他有一个诱人的屁股（好吧，这也许算不上侮辱，但依然很让人困扰）。尽管她缺乏一般在社交中可接受的礼貌界限，哈利还是很快发现自己还挺喜欢她的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>达芙妮和他的年纪一样，她的棕色头发被拨到一边，大波浪卷发自然地垂下。她有浓密的睫毛，涂着蓝色眼影，还戴着一个小小的鼻环。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不得不说，我挺惊讶的。你适应得很快，”她咧嘴一笑，“但是当9点到来时，你得做好准备像有人在你那可爱的屁股下点了一把火一样快速行动。你已经准备好了一些我们的畅销品，那很好，我想你可以活过今晚——不知道这算不算某种宽慰，然后我们就可以让你开始着手一些更折磨——哦嗨，贾斯汀。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗨达芙妮——有新人？”一个年轻人问道，揶揄地打量着哈利。哈利伸出一只手，贾斯汀热情地握住它。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哈利。”哈利自我介绍道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“很高兴见到你，哈利。我是贾斯汀。”贾斯汀回答，“我想你刚好填补了补塞德里克留下的空位。”他看向达芙妮，后者点点头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“塞德里克是在这里工作最久的人了，”她告诉哈利，“他是俱乐部建立之初马尔福先生雇佣的第一批员工之一。他今年春天刚从医学院毕业，现在他要去拯救生命了，就像我们大家都认为的大人物那样。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“友好点，达芙妮，”贾斯汀叹了口气说，“达芙妮口无遮拦。她也从来不真的关心塞德里克。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“自命清高的人。”那女孩翻着白眼嘟哝，“无论如何，你是怎么得到这里的工作资格的？老板对于他雇佣的人非常他妈的挑剔。我们大部分在这里工作的人都有某种关系，比如贾斯汀的爸爸是马尔福集团的会计，而德拉科曾经和我妹妹约会了将近一年，那让我得以在这里工作。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你妹妹？”哈利好奇地问。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是啊。她就是个婊子，所以他们的关系并不长久。我们是拥有相同的父母啦，但是我们两个天差地别。幸运的是，老板足够喜欢我，所以我依然能留在这里，否则他们会因为让我失去工作而不得在某个地方把阿斯托利亚的尸体挖出来。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“所以，你喜欢这个地方？”哈利问道，松了口气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有什么不好的呢？这里薪水很不错，客人给的小费也很高，我很喜欢酒精——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“——还有景致。”贾斯汀调笑着插话。达芙妮笑了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那景致简直棒极了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“景致？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“没错，景致，”达芙妮说，抬起头向二楼示意。哈利看到德拉科·马尔福和一个乌黑短发的女人坐在栏杆后面的一张沙发上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利的胃部轻微地翻腾了一阵，但他还是给了达芙妮一个（有点勉强的）微笑，希望自己表现得不是那么明显。“关于和你妹妹的前任约会，没有什么约定俗成的规则吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>达芙妮困惑地抬起眉毛，接着她意识到哈利在说什么，发出一声短促的笑声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你是说——？哦不。操，不可能。马尔福少当家不是我的菜。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利微皱起眉，达芙妮的视线落回那两个人身上，挑起一个坏笑：“看到他旁边那个女人了吗？她的名字是潘西·帕金森。她是老板的秘书。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好吧……我很高兴知道？”哈利回答。他有点不知所措，揉揉自己的后脑勺，大概率把他的头发弄得更乱了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>达芙妮戏剧性地叹了口气。“</span>
  <em>她才是</em>
  <span>我的菜。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>意识到她想表达的意思，哈利的嘴巴张成一个小小的O形，理解地点点头。“懂了。抱歉，我不该瞎猜的…那你们俩在一起了吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>达芙妮摇摇头，脸上挂着向往的微笑。“不。实际上她是个完全的势利眼。非常难以接近。但是上帝啊，如果我有一天能有机会把她弄上床…”她梦幻般地呢喃道。接着她突然打了个响指，从她靠着的柜台边起身，向哈利靠近了点。“不过，我知道你在这里的原因。”她悄声对他说。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利转过脖子困惑地看着她。“真的吗？”她不可能知道他试图帮助拯救韦斯莱家酒吧的事。操，她之前很可能根本都没听说过那个地方。她不怀好意地看了他一会，哈利被看得很不舒服，以至于下意识往后退了两步拉开了他们之间的距离。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你真的很笨，不是吗？”达芙妮再次靠近他，在他耳边低语，“你在这儿的整段时间里，他的视线一直没有离开过你，而这只意味着两种可能。</span>
  <b>
    <em>A</em>
  </b>
  <span>，你们两个之间有什么正在发生，或者</span>
  <b>
    <em>B</em>
  </b>
  <span>，你们之间百分之他妈的两百即将发生些什么。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在韦斯莱酒吧的工作经验没有一点能适用在萨拉查俱乐部。举例来说，这里有一打侍应生穿着和哈利一样的制服，拿着托盘在俱乐部中走来走去，为客人们送上一支支香槟。当需要调制饮品时，客人们会直接向吧台要求。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这个地方要忙碌很多很多，但他的同事们都像极了按程序运转的机器。也许马尔福在告诉哈利他对雇员的要求是完美无缺时并没有夸大其词。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他们的顾客似乎来自另外一个世界。富有，老练，尽管他们眼高于顶地走来走去，或者习惯于嘲讽地弯着嘴唇，但是，哈利发现它们中的许多人并没有非常糟糕。一些人甚至给了他丰厚的小费，尽管对熟客来说哈利是个新面孔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“需要点什么，艾佛利先生？”达芙妮问，而哈利正在旁边把一杯马提尼递给一位年轻女士。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“和往常一样。”一个衣着讲究的咖金色头发男人用他油腻的声音说。“</span>
  <b>你</b>
  <span>一定是新来的。”他把手肘撑在柜台上，冲着哈利加了一句。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这是哈利。第一天上班。”达芙妮轻快地说，开始准备那个男人的饮品。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你好啊，哈利。”那个男人露出一个能看见牙齿的夸张笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你好。”哈利回答。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那个男人的语气让哈利紧张起来；直觉告诉他要保持警觉，他能感觉一直被注视着……但艾佛利一直没再开口，直到达芙妮把杜松子酒和奎宁水递给他。“谢谢，达芙妮。”他对她说话的同时上下打量着哈利。这给哈利带来一种被玷污的感觉。“……那么，哈利，像你这样可爱的男孩有没有在后面工作过？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>因为这个古怪的问题，哈利困惑地皱起眉头：“后面？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>达芙妮立刻插了进来，不经意地站在哈利和艾佛利之间。“不，他不是的。享受你的饮料吧，先生。”她的笑容有点紧绷，“哈利，记得厨房在哪儿吗？好极了——介意去那里帮我们拿点香槟杯吗？汉娜今晚忙不过来了，我们的杯子快用完了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不需要再被嘱咐第二遍，哈利立刻凭借达芙妮这个明显的借口走向厨房的方向，让自己以一种不那么无礼的方式尽可能远离艾佛利。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>显而易见，不论是富人还是穷人，都不影响他们中出现变态。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>和达芙妮、贾斯汀以及其他一些他开始熟悉起来的员工告别后，哈利从俱乐部的后门离开。他打算走一段路再打车，这样可以省点钱。凌晨四点的大街上几乎见不到任何生迹。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“波特！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到喊他名字的声音，哈利跳起来转过身，清晨闪耀的车前灯照得他一时睁不开眼。马尔福的宝马在他身边停下。一双近来变得熟悉的眼睛从半开的窗户里望出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“上来，我送你回去。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哦——呃，我自己能搞定。我只是走一段路，然后就打车回家。感觉呼吸点新鲜空气会对我有好处。不过，谢谢你的提议。”哈利随意地笑笑，继续往前走。那辆黑车也往前开，再次追上他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“现在是凌晨四点。即使你半路叫到了的士，仍然会需要大约一个小时才能到家。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我自己可以的，马尔福先生。”哈利重复道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那你的衣服呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利停下脚步低头看向自己身上的制服。忙碌不堪的第一个工作日（夜）让他忘记了去马尔福的办公室换回自己的衣服。他皱着脸，相当确定自己甚至不记得有在离开那个男人的浴室前把衣服叠起来。 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我把它们拿来了。”他的老板说，举起一个绘有巨龙纹样的黑色口袋。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢。我完全不记得了——”哈利真诚地说，伸出手臂想从车窗中接过那个袋子。就在他指尖刚碰到那个口袋时，马尔福就这么把它举到了哈利够不到的地方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什么——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“让我送你回去。”那个男人重复。他的语气告诉哈利，他完全不准备接受“不”作为回答——哈利被彻底地惹恼了。很明了，德拉科·马尔福习惯于得到他想要的一切。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“如果我不答应，你就会扣押我的衣服和鞋子？”哈利难以置信地质问。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>马尔福挑起眉毛：“</span>
  <b>当然</b>
  <span>不会。我的教养不允许我那么做。来，接着，你可以拿着这个袋子。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利接过他递来的口袋，挂在肩膀上，紧紧地用手臂夹住，看起来像是他不确定该不该相信马尔福真的不会尝试把他的衣服抢回去。当马尔福清冷的视线穿透他时，哈利紧张地咬住了下嘴唇。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>突然，周四那个给哈利送来包裹的人绕过车身，为哈利打开了汽车后门，作出一个等候他上车的期待姿势。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我坚持。”马尔福慢吞吞地说，“请上来，让诺特的努力白费是不礼貌的。”他懒洋洋地指向那个拉着车门的男人。哈利看向诺特。他很高，咖金色头发，显然缺乏反应能力……对</span>
  <em>任何事</em>
  <span>都缺乏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>因为他该死的就是个雕塑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也许他根本不会说话，哈利想。一阵羞愧吞没了他，因为他这样暗中品评另一个人。屈服于压力（他在学校里一向被教导不能这样无礼），哈利最终爬上了宝马后座。这辆奢侈的汽车闻起来有一点烟草和皮革的味道，还有昂贵的古龙水……这一切不该这样迷人，然而，它确实是。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利胃里有一群叛逆的小蝴蝶在扇动翅膀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“谢谢。”他勉强而含糊地说了一声。清楚地认识到他们两个的身体此时有多接近。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>马尔福在他的座位上转过来一点，一条腿搭在另一条上，面向着哈利：“不用在意。第一天感觉怎么样？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利盯着马尔福吐出这些词语的嘴唇。不是很厚，但也不是特别地薄。它们是淡红色的，看上去很柔软——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉——你刚刚说了什么？”哈利问，在心里抽打自己：他居然被这种肤浅的东西分散了注意力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>马尔福冲着他假笑，在经过路灯时那双眼睛几乎变成了完全的银色。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我问，你觉得——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“噢！是这样。对不起，呃，一切顺利，谢谢……不过，我记得你说我不会再被老变态骚扰？”哈利没来得及控制脸上的笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我相信我说的是</span>
  <em>掉光牙齿</em>
  <span>的老变态。”另一个男人更正说，微微侧着头，“至少你能得到一些丰厚的小费？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那倒是。那个变态给了我五十磅，我甚至都没替他调酒。”哈利回想起当时的不快。他带着满满一推车玻璃杯从厨房回来的时候，达芙妮翻着白眼递给他一张五十磅的纸币。艾佛利——她警告哈利——是个卑鄙小人。尽管哈利已经读出了这种气氛，他仍然无法忽略因那个男人的燃起的好奇心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说真的，他说“你有没有在后面工作过”的时候是想表达什么意思？他很想提问，但是内心深处有个声音说，别把这事告诉给眼前这个人，这没有意义，真的，在一位专横霸道的少主人所经营的夜店里，这种不体面的事发生的几率能有多高？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的胃突然不安地收紧了，仿佛有一只手握住了他的内脏，紧紧捏了一起。那副肩挂式枪套的影像如同不受欢迎的访客那样回到他的脑袋里，几周前罗恩的指控钻进了他的思绪——但是</span>
  <b>不</b>
  <span>，没有办法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>说实话，“黑帮”更像一个传说，或者，至少几十年前存在的东西。一段不文明的过去。或者，如果电影里的东西有一定真实性的话，哈利推论，那种秘密集团只会出现在远方少数几个特定的国家。就像俄罗斯。或者日本？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你看起来被那个困扰着。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利花了一秒钟才反应过来那个男人指的是什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“这不是我挣来的。”哈利说，心不在焉地抓了一下脖子，摇摇头撇开那些像失控的火车一样的疯狂念头。“我试图把它给达芙妮，因为这个应该是她的，可她拒绝了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“达芙妮很友善。她也有点固执和莽撞，但她有颗善意的心。”哈利快速地扫了马尔福一眼，被来自这个通常冷淡的男人的夸赞惊讶到。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你和她的妹妹约会过？”哈利问道，抬头看他锋利的下颏线。下一刻他涨红了脸，羞怯地转开了视线。“呃——抱歉。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>马尔福沉默了片刻。“没关系，”他不在意地说，“是的，阿斯托利亚和我曾在一起。你们两个在讨论我吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利冒出了一脊背冷汗，他不清楚是因为被讨论对象发现了的事实还是达芙妮先前的调笑。“不——额，也就那点。她告诉我那是她获得这份工作的原因，”他飞快地说，“就这样。”他需要离开这辆车。气氛变得令人窒息起来了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯。”简洁的回答。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我还是觉得这不对，”哈利重新提起之前的观点，希望转换话题。车转了个弯，离哈利的公寓越来越近。“不该收下一笔本不应该属于我的小费。”打火机的声音响起，马尔福点燃一支雪茄，打开窗给车通风。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你很高尚，不是吗？”他吸了一口雪茄，吐息呼出的烟雾散入外面昏暗的晨色。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“呃，不。我并不是在试着——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你不需要</span>
  <em>试着</em>
  <span>表现高尚。你本来就是这样的。你是个好男孩。礼貌，”马尔福低声道，仔细打量着哈利，而哈利忍不住想要怒视他：他已经是个成年人了，可马尔福竟然把他指代为</span>
  <b>
    <em>男孩</em>
  </b>
  <span>。“…我想那位顾客就是喜欢你，想要表达对你的感激。不要过度解读它。我俱乐部里的许多男人喜欢漂亮的东西。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利的头猛地抬起来。“我不是一个</span>
  <em>东西</em>
  <span>。我也不需要被物化衡量。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，”马尔福的语气带着一种在他身上看起来很罕见的柔软。“我并不是想让你觉得被物化了。只因为那位顾客决定给你一笔丰厚的、你认为不是自己赚来的小费，并不代表你欠了他什么。那是他的钱包。他的选择。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利点点头没说话，于是马尔福继续说道，“如果一个顾客在未经我的雇员同意的情况下对其进行骚扰，他将会带着被打断的手离开。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哈利发出一声短促的、气音似的笑声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>马尔福目不转睛地看着他，哈利不禁想知道他是不是真的没在开玩笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他艰难地吞咽几下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我绝对不会强迫任何雇员接受他们不想要的挑逗。如果你感到不安全，我希望你向我寻求帮助，我会解决那个问题的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“通过打断手吗？”哈利干巴巴地问。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>马尔福坏笑起来，但他的眼里没有丁点幽默的神色。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“一直是选择之一。”停顿。“我们到了。那么，你要继续来上班吗。或者，我的俱乐部把你吓跑了？”这回他的语气有些调笑的意味了。哈利花了点时间整好他的包，在车门打开时从车上跳下。哈利在诺特关上门前把头探回了车内，脸上带着歪起一边嘴角的笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我不会轻易被吓到的，马尔福先生，”他严肃地说，尽管他脸上带着笑。“谢谢你的便车。明天见。”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ARC ONE：Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry discovers what goes on in the back rooms of Club Salazar and jumps to conclusions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“不许在他们面前哭，德拉科。”</em>
</p><p>那是一句非常简单的话，在他十五岁时由他的父亲告知他。他永远不会忘记。<em>“不许在他们面前哭，德拉科。”</em>当然，那个时候，德拉科更愿意听到其他简单的句子，除了这个。例如，<em>“你还好吗？我爱你，儿子。”</em>这一句或许更适合说给你那刚经历了生死危机的未成年儿子听。见鬼，甚至，<em>“天气怎么样，看起来会下雨！”</em>这句都要更能安慰德拉科战栗的灵魂——相比于，<em>“不许在他们面前哭，德拉科。”</em></p><p>尽管如此，德拉科很快发现要在他们这种世界中生存下去，那句冷酷的话非常重要。多年的谨慎造就了他的性格，学会收敛情绪而不是受到刺激就表现出来——好吧这不总是那么轻易。好几次他仍旧接近了流泪的边缘，但比起眼泪，他有许多其他方式——更好的方式——来控制他自己。</p><p>报纸没能收到马尔福继承人在某个下午被从学校绑架的消息。他的父亲设法压下了这件事，这样他能借用警力亲自掌控事态发展。</p><p>此外，他的父亲从来不是一个愿意跟绑匪协商赎金的人，即使对方声称正用枪指着他唯一的儿子。也许这是因为卢修斯知道他的力量远远强于那些欠下大笔赌债的疯子，他能够估计到他的儿子不会身处真正的危险。那个男人，叫做格雷伯克的，确实很轻易就被制服了，德拉科除了一点粗鲁的推搡和裂开的嘴唇以外没受到其他任何伤害。</p><p>然而，那几个小时的恐惧和对未来的无法掌控永久地印在了他脑海中，留下了让他永远无法忘记的一幕——</p><p>格雷伯克被他父亲的手下解除了武装，倒在地上像狗一样呜咽着；一枚子弹击中了他的膝盖骨。卢修斯走了进来，像往常一样冷酷而镇定。他连眼睛都没有眨一下，只是从大衣下取出一把手枪，轻松地装上消音器，朝那个男人眉心开了一枪。</p><p>德拉科的纯白年代和那个男人的头骨一起碎裂了。</p><p><em>“不许在他们面前哭，德拉科。”</em>几分钟后，当司机把他们一起送回庄园，他的父亲坐在车后座上对他说出了这句话。他递给德拉科一块手帕去擦除溢出的泪水，而德拉科除了点头和服从以外什么都不能做。彻底压抑住想要被父亲拥抱的期望。他只在孩童时被允许那样做。</p><p>脆弱是一种可怕的感觉。从那天起他就不再让自己变成那样无力自保。他不需要眼泪。</p><p>
  <em>“……不得对任何人提起，我的儿子。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“是的，父亲。”</em>
</p><p>从那天起，德拉科的生活彻底改变了。像一个错误发展的恶劣玩笑，那次绑架似乎成为了他进入他父亲的世界的正式仪式。</p><p> </p><p>嗡。嗡。嗡。</p><p>德拉科忽然睁开眼睛，在办公椅上坐直身体，从他的西装外套中取出手机，接听。</p><p>“这里是马尔福。”</p><p>“波特来了，老大。”</p><p>“带他上来。”</p><p>“是，先生。”</p><p>哈利·波特是个很能引起他兴趣的年轻人。大大的眼睛被一副款式过时的细框眼睛遮住了一点，穿着一件不知道来自哪个纪元的糟糕夹克，即使这样，德拉科还是控制不住被他吸引。也许是他那双坚持保持礼貌的嘴唇，丰润可爱的红色嘴唇，实际上过分明显地想对着他怒吼。</p><p>甜美又酸涩。</p><p>德拉科点燃一支烟，满意地笑了。</p><p>他善于洞察人心，他看得出哈利·波特本质上是个狂傲的人。</p><p>蔑视几乎在那双生动的眼睛里燃烧。</p><p>而德拉科一直都是翡翠绿的爱好者。</p><p>他也非常享受驯服野生动物，让它臣服，但也不用完全臣服，如果连一点时不时的小反抗都没有，又有什么乐趣呢。</p><p>身体的每一块肌肉都愉悦地哼唱着，德拉科吸了一口烟，吐出烟雾，接着电梯的门打开了，那个黑发青年出现在那里，穿着全套制服，除了领带正失败地搭在他肩膀上。</p><p>“我试着学YouTube上的一个教程，”在德拉科会意的注视下，哈利开口，“但它最后还是很歪……”他耸耸肩膀，脸颊染上一种可爱的粉红色。德拉科熄灭他的烟，站了起来，示意波特靠近他。</p><p>波特一寸一寸小心翼翼地挪了过去。“我很抱歉，”在德拉科轻松地为他打上一个温莎结时，哈利喃喃地说，“你做起这个看起来轻而易举。我不想衣冠不整地去上班。”</p><p>“不用道歉。”德拉科平静地回答。波特在他替他调整领带和背心时鼓起了脸颊。</p><p>“有件事不知道你愿不愿意帮忙……”哈利含糊的说，挪开视线看着地面。他下巴的线条因为紧咬的牙关和吞咽变得僵硬，德拉科抬起头，因为这个家伙明显的不情愿升起了兴趣。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“是不是——呃——有可能的话，如果——”</p><p>“有话直说。”德拉科打断了他，翻下波特的衣领然后拉直。他的手停留的时间超出了必要，但他们谁都没有立刻注意到。</p><p>“我有可能工作更长的时间吗？”</p><p>德拉科的手停住了。</p><p>“你不是还要在酒吧继续工作吗？”他淡淡地问。</p><p>“呃——好吧，是的。”</p><p>“而你在这里兼职，对吗？”</p><p>“对……”</p><p>“说说，你一共要工作多少个小时？”</p><p>“……70左右……”</p><p>“而这还不够？加上小费？”</p><p>“你可以简单地说‘不’，你知道的！”波特怀着怒气说，忍耐和他的嘴唇一起绷成了一条细线。他双手抱在胸前，防御性地后退了一步，他那根被德拉科紧握在手中的领带滑了出去。</p><p>德拉科对他这种任性的反应报以一个假笑，渴望深深地潜伏在他骨髓中。但他把自己私人癖好推到了一边，因为现在还不是幻想他<em>真正</em>能对哈利·波特做什么的时候。</p><p>“我没有说‘不’，”他告诉波特，“如果你想工作更长时间，我可以安排你在交班后做一些清洁。”</p><p>随着这些话，波特紧张的肩膀慢慢放松了，德拉科终于放松地坐回办公椅上。</p><p>“我很抱歉，我不该那样表现——但谢谢你，为你的理解，我的意思是。我感激极了，先生。”</p><p>“完全不用道谢，波特。”</p><p>***</p><p>当他还是个孩子的时候，哈利好奇的天性就很强烈，即使他的姨妈最喜欢说的就是“<em>不要问东问西！</em>”（坦白地说，这对于一个求知欲旺盛的年轻孩子来说，是不公平的）。无法抑制探索与<em>学习</em>的欲望，哈利从书中寻找答案，而当他长大一些后，则是通过他自己的经历去寻求。</p><p>因为，虽然书本很棒，但没有比严酷的生活现实更棒的老师了。</p><p>哈利把一推车脏玻璃酒杯推过转角，顺着走廊运去厨房清洗。余光瞟到左侧一排他从未注意到过的黑色房门，他停住了脚步。门上没有可供窥探的窗户，而且根据那些条形码扫描器来看，它们都锁着。</p><p>他的视线向上移动，落在门和天花板之间的那块狭窄空间，那里亮着一盏绿灯，比整个俱乐部暗淡的幽绿光芒略亮，小而圆的光芒在此处显得并不相称。哈利突然意识到为什么他之前从来没注意到过这些门。</p><p>那盏灯之前并没有亮着。</p><p>哈利用力地甩甩头，继续推着手推车穿过走廊。</p><p>“最后一批在这里了，苏珊。”哈利在喷洒的水声和碗碟碰撞的声音中冲年轻的红发女人喊道，苏珊感激地点点头。</p><p>“谢谢！你简直是上天派来的天使，哈利。看起来我们今天都能早一点回家了。”</p><p>“不是什么大事，”哈利说，搓搓自己的脸侧，疲惫终于开始在身体里扩散开来，“我很高兴能帮忙。”.</p><p>一个高个的金发女人从他手中接过推车。是汉娜。“回家去吧，哈利。你六点就下班了，现在都快过去一刻钟了。快回去休息吧！”</p><p>哈利顺从地被她们从厨房里推出来，慢慢往回走。他的脚却不听使唤照着自己意志停了下来，正好在那些门前。马尔福的办公室被指纹锁保护，只有很少数人有进入权限。但是，VIP卡上的确有条码。哈利伸手从口袋里的钱包中取出那张黑卡。</p><p>严格来讲，他并不是VIP会员，但马尔福<em>的确</em>给了他这张卡而且一直没有要求拿回去……那么……</p><p>舔着嘴唇忽视大脑冲自己喊着不要窥探的声音，哈利快速把VIP卡在扫描仪前挥了挥。一声很轻的咔哒声指示了门锁的开启。</p><p>向走廊两边张望片刻，哈利打开门，溜进另一条走廊。这条走廊闪着幽暗的光，一如俱乐部平时营业的时候。哈利顺着走廊往前走。这里有大约十二扇门，相互之间距离很远，哈利推断那些房间一定很大。每个房间都有窗户，但它们大部分都被一种不透明的遮蔽物从内部覆盖着。为了保护隐私？</p><p>每一扇窗，除了走廊尽头的那一扇，都被阻隔了视线。</p><p>哈利尽他所能地放轻脚步往尽头走去。看起来这里只有他一个人，但他依然想小心一点。心脏在肋骨下剧烈地跳动，他站到那扇门前，偷偷地往玻璃窗里瞥了一眼。</p><p>哈利惊恐地跳起来，猛地把脸从窗户边移开。他抓住门把手试图把这锁住的门打开，但是没有成功。</p><p>“喂！”他愤怒地一拳打在门上。房间里的其中一个给了他一个邪恶的坏笑，哈利果断转过身跌跌撞撞地往回跑，用力推开他进来的那扇门。他撞在一座雕塑身上。</p><p>
  <em>扎比尼。</em>
</p><p>“难道我没告诉过你，”深色皮肤的男人低声说，“好奇心害死猫？”</p><p>哈利往门上靠，做着试图拉开他自己和扎比尼之间距离的无用功。“你——需要有人去报警！”哈利喘着气说，“有人正在被——”</p><p>他被一只粗暴地抓在他手臂上的手打断了，被迫跟着高个子男人的大步伐往前走。“放开我！”哈利叫喊着，被拖到一个熟悉的电梯间里。“放开我，你这个无礼的混——啊！”抓着他的手松开了，哈利堪堪避免自己的脸和电梯地面亲密接触，但没来得及逃出正在闭合的门。</p><p>他被困在一间电梯里，和一个冰冷如石的“随从”一起，向德拉科·马尔福的办公室前进着。哈利不知道该怎么<em>呼吸</em>了。这电梯一直这么狭窄的吗？</p><p>门打开时马尔福正坐在他的办公桌后面。哈利被推了进去。</p><p>“这样就可以了，扎比尼，”马尔福让扎比尼走了，说话途中眼睛从未离开哈利的脸。“别表现得这么忧虑，波特。过来，好吗？”</p><p>仿佛有一只无形的手拽着他的领子把他往马尔福少当家的方向拖。哈利一站到桌子旁，马尔福便放下平板让他看屏幕。那上面是他自己。从头顶上方拍摄的摄像头拍到哈利穿过走廊，向门里看去——</p><p>“你得报警，”哈利嘶哑地说，抬起头直视马尔福的脸。“那房间里有人在被强奸——”</p><p>“不好意思，你说什么？”马尔福不可置信地问。</p><p>有种不舒服的感觉在身体里搅动，哈利摇着头抓住办公桌的边缘，用力得指关节都泛白了。</p><p>“有人——那个房间里有个人被绑起来，还被蒙住了眼睛。他在被——另一个人在——你他妈现在对我笑得那么得意是什么意思？”哈利愤怒地质问，把iPad狠狠推回给金发男人。</p><p>“没有人会在我的俱乐部里被性侵害。这是一个危险的指控。”马尔福冷声道，站起来绕过办公桌在哈利身边站定。他靠在桌子边缘，双手插在胸前，脸上带着好像被逗乐了的表情。</p><p>哈利往后退了一步。</p><p>“我——”</p><p>“说实话，你太天真了，波特，”马尔福冷笑着打断他，“你看到有人被绑起来，立刻就做出了最坏的猜测？你真的这么低估我吗？好像我会允许那么恶心的事就在我<em>眼皮底下</em>发生似的。”</p><p>哈利内疚地拉了拉衬衫衣领，讨厌它突然变紧了的感觉。</p><p>“如果你不相信我，不如我们下去问问泰瑞？我并不想打扰他们的交易，但如果真能让你放松下来…”</p><p>哈利艰难地咽下喉咙里涌上的胆汁，摇摇头。“所以，这是什么？他是一个——一个<em>男妓</em>？”最后一个词几乎是用气音说出来的，他讨厌自己无法控制声音颤抖的感觉。</p><p>马尔福扬起一边眉毛，脸上没什么表情。“泰瑞是这里的<em>陪侍者</em>之一，”他纠正道，灰眼闪着一种奇怪神色打量哈利。“安全并且双方自愿的性爱，波特。有一点超前的性癖，但我可以向你确保，没有人是<em>非自愿的</em>。比起在大街上向可能不会得体地玩这些性癖的陌生人推销自己，这也是个更好的选择。”</p><p>哈利目瞪口呆。“那<em>地上</em>有一根马鞭，他身上都是鞭挞的红印。那看起来一点也不<em>得体</em>！”</p><p>“那么，你的性生活一定非常平庸无趣。真遗憾。”</p><p>马尔福退出了那个循环播放着哈利行动录像的监控app。哈利畏缩了一下，脸因为这嘲讽涨得通红。</p><p>“我不是——那实在太，太——<em>我的性生活一点都不土！</em>*”哈利咬着牙说，接着就咬到了舌头。他皱起脸，不明白为什么会觉得自己必须为自己的<em>性生活</em>辩护，而不是对上司和自己之间这完全<em>不恰当</em>的对话提出抗议。</p><p>马尔福的坏笑更明显了，哈利真想把这个笑从高个男人那愚蠢地完美（划掉）的脸上拍下来。周围的一切都过于暖和了。</p><p>“那么你一定不会对些许粗暴感到那么震惊吧？”马尔福拖着长调说，伸出手调整哈利凌乱的衣领。哈利猛地扭开头躲掉了这触碰。</p><p>“这不合适，马尔福先生。”哈利几乎是不情愿地小声嘟哝着，胃里像有蝴蝶在扇翅。他感觉被自己身体对马尔福的反应背叛了，并因自己的天真而尴尬无比。“…你不是告诉过我绝不会强迫任何人接受不想要的挑逗的吗？”</p><p>马尔福的手立刻收了回去。在哈利认识他这么久以来，那个男人看起来带着真正抱歉的神色。“我道歉，波特先生。请原谅我。你可以离开了。”马尔福说着重新绕回办公桌后面。</p><p>在他来得及阻止自己之前，哈利的手下意识地伸出去抓住了马尔福的手臂。这是哈利第一次真正<em>触碰</em>到那金发男人。马尔福停下了，视线落在哈利的手上，接着上移到他脸上。“不想要的？”马尔福轻声重复道，眼睛直直盯着哈利的，哈利发现自己因为他眼里的欲望起了反应。</p><p>哈利舔舔嘴唇，不自觉做起吞咽的动作，因为被这么专注地盯着以及仅仅触碰了马尔福而突然感到非常口干舌燥。</p><p>哈利觉得自己真是完蛋得太彻底了。</p><p>他缓缓地摇了摇头，决心已然瓦解。</p><p>“…想的。”哈利在消除他们之间的距离前听到自己喘着说。</p><p> </p><p>*注：“我的性生活一点都不土”：<em>I am not vanilla</em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>波特——德拉科很快定论——是个很好的接吻对手。他拥有一定技巧，能够让德拉科知道他在这方面有过一些练习，刚好足够让舌头和牙齿在这种亲密接触中引起感官上的愉悦而不是黏糊糊的不佳体验。然而，这个吻显然持续地比它应有的时间长了一点。</p><p>哈利感到自己的肺部燃烧着因为它需要氧气，而他的腰部也同样燃烧着只是（更加简单直白地）因为<em>需要</em>本身。德拉科的手臂环住哈利的身体，紧密地拥抱着他，接着在他们的嘴唇分开前把哈利抱到了桌子上。他们面对面喘息着，胸膛起伏，呼出的滚烫的气息间断地在两人之间交互。这个过程中，波特的手紧紧一直紧紧攀着德拉科的后颈，让他和自己之间的距离不会变得太远。</p><p>德拉科微笑，把一连串刺激的亲吻落在哈利纤细的喉咙上，满意地享受着对方在他嘴唇下发出迷醉的呻吟。他们的身体之间不再有任何缝隙，德拉科被唤起的欲望有力地顶住波特的大腿，这种接触带来的是纯粹的热量，烈火焚身的炼狱，和该死的更多的渴望。</p><p>这一个月他们之间的那种吸引力持续地在酝酿一场风暴，这一切是注定的——德拉科一直都知道，尽管他不认为波特也知道。又或者，是他的羞怯阻止了他做这个，因为波特曾经是羞涩的。</p><p>同时，非常大胆。</p><p>一个矛盾特质的几何体，但是非常地哈利·波特。至少，他始终让德拉科保持着紧绷。 </p><p>他想就这么拆开波特，一片片地。</p><p>波特向他这边前倾着身体想要索取多一个吻，德拉科再次用舌头戏弄性地和他角逐。他的 身体已经完全地挤进波特双腿之间，双手抓着那两条可爱的大腿，托着它们环上自己的腰，让正以不稳定的姿势坐在桌子边缘的另一个人能够得到支撑。</p><p>“Mmph，操！<em>,”</em> 哈利深深吸了口气，后背因为直直接触到德拉科裤子中的勃起而弓成了一道弧线。</p><p>“Well，我有个想法。”德拉科顺着哈利光洁的下巴向上吻去，最后在他耳边很轻地说。他稍稍退开一点，只为了注视波特那双燃烧着欲望的眼睛。瞳孔深得几乎看不出绿色。“……想要吗？”</p><p>“要。”波特在他能在那张桌子上坐稳之前就同意了，揪着德拉科的外套就毫无耐心地想把它从他肩膀上扯下来。</p><p>德拉科从喉咙里发出低低的轻笑，帮助波特完成了他的奋斗，让那件阿玛尼外套掉在了地上。他注意到波特的呼吸出现了障碍——德拉科缓慢地按住自己肩膀上的肩枪套。奇怪极了，他直到现在才意识到这里还有这么一个问题。</p><p>“……不要了？”他问，稍稍拉远了和波特的距离。</p><p>“……要。”波特陈述，眼神在那一对近在咫尺的枪套上扫视着，“但就是，你知道，要把它们放在那边？”</p><p>德拉科对波特的反应感到惊讶，解开身上的背带放在一边。他这样做时，坐在桌子上的波特一直用目光追随着他的每一个动作。</p><p>“可以了吗？”</p><p>一个急切的点头。</p><p>德拉科解开领带以同样的方式丢在一旁，用饥饿的凝视钉住了波特。那个人几乎已经完全扯掉他的背心和领带了。</p><p>德拉科的裤子夸张地紧绷着。</p><p>他解开衬衫。一边解开每一粒纽扣，一边看着波特做同样的事。对方细长的手指因为紧张或者渴望而颤栗，或者两者兼有。一点又一点地，光滑的肉体从白色衣物下暴露出来，被金色的阳光亲吻着。当衬衫被完全脱下时，那对深色的乳头完全地暴露在他面前，那两个甜美的小东西因为兴奋和暴露在微凉的空气中而硬了起来。</p><p>德拉科的手按在自己的皮带上，解开了搭扣。接着是裤子上那个小小的金属扣，解开后他的裤裆就完全打开了。</p><p>“要命。”波特发现德拉科没在西裤里穿任何东西之后，屏息发出了一声咒骂。德拉科在波特爬下桌子脱去鞋和下衣时笑了起来，直到站在他面前的这个黑发男孩身上除了袜子和浅蓝色拳击内裤之外什么都不剩。</p><p>他们都难以置信地硬着。德拉科再次前进，迫使波特重新回到桌子上，这样他能再一次站在他的双腿之间。</p><p>德拉科用手隔着布料抚弄波特的勃起，当他指尖擦过的地方有一块濡湿正在慢慢扩大、把那条浅蓝色内裤的颜色弄得更深时，一种假笑出现在他勾起的嘴角上。</p><p>“真甜，哈利。”德拉科靠近对波特耳语，那张英俊的脸只在一个亲吻的距离以外，“你已经为我湿了。”</p><p>他的手突然滑进波特的腰带，紧紧握住那个年轻人的阴茎，意图坚定地揉捏着，直到从波特嘴唇中逼出一声哽咽般的哀鸣。他用手指从顶部沾了一点温热的精液，点在波特赤裸着的身体上，留下一道湿乎乎的痕迹。他用这种方式描摹出一个清晰得惊人的胃袋轮廓，看着它因为自己的触碰而微微颤抖着。</p><p>他注意到波特肚脐上面有一颗深色的小小的痣，锁骨上也有两个。这具柔软的身体在他桌面上颤抖时，德拉科迫不及待地用一个热烈的吻捕获了他的嘴唇。</p><p>哦，天知道德拉科有多渴望把这个年轻人拆吃入腹。</p><p>激烈的热吻中德拉科把手指移回原处，再次勾住波特的腰带，扯掉了那条内裤。波特靠在他手掌上，顺地抬起臀部让德拉科剥掉那块布，经过屁股，顺着两条修长的腿向下，最后被丢到房间的不知道哪个角落。</p><p>波特的性器可能比平均尺寸稍大一些，但是看上去很可爱。深玫瑰色的坚硬肉块稍稍向他的胃部弯曲着，顶端含着几滴清澈的前液。</p><p>德拉科再次触碰了他，用手在那根棒子上捋了一下，微笑地看到波特发出呻吟并且急切地想插进他的拳头。过了一会儿。德拉科释放了他，手掌向下滑过那两个小球，向更后面探索着。已经非常接近他的目标了，但因为波特的坐姿，他还是不能完全到达。 </p><p>这不行。</p><p>德拉科把波特从桌子上拉起来按在自己身上，用指腹轻轻抚摸他的颧骨。“要？”他又问了一次，空着的另一只手沿着波特屁股的线条滑进了他的臀缝里。</p><p>波特的脸和他身体的其他部分一样涨红了，他任由自己的身体向下滑动，最终紧紧抓住了德拉科，对方那根坚硬的东西让他不由自主微微地闭上眼睛……但他坚决地点头，清了一下嗓子好再一次说出一个肯定的“要”。充满着赤裸的欲望。 </p><p>德拉科把他转过去面对书桌，再次吮吸他喉结旁的肌肤，打定主意要留下自己的印记。“我已经有段时间没……”波特气喘吁吁地坦白，脑袋歪到一边以便德拉科攻占脖颈，同时握住他的阴茎抚弄。“请告诉我你这儿有润滑液——和，和套子，”他小声地说，语调里浓浓的欲望中夹杂着一丝严肃的意味。</p><p>“当然，”德拉科打消了他的顾虑，按着波特肩胛骨之间把他压到书桌上。他越过波特的背，从书桌最顶上的抽屉里取出一管润滑液和一个避孕套。阴茎硬挺的顶端蹭过波特的臀缝，流出的前液粘上皮肤。</p><p>把套子放在一边打开润滑液的盖子，挤出一小团在指间揉捏。他用一只手分开波特挺翘的屁股瓣，露出那粉色的、肌肉紧致的小口，似乎只在德拉科的注视下就颤动起来。</p><p>德拉科咬住嘴唇开始给波特扩张，一根裹满润滑液的手指在入口处戏弄似的打转，施加压力却并不真正插入。波特靠在桌子上呜咽。</p><p>“快点！”他低声吼道，语气中比起恼怒更多的是极度渴望，但德拉科无法自禁。他的手指插进去一毫米，又停住了。</p><p>“这不太礼貌呢，哈利。”德拉科低声道，空着的另一只手顺着对方的脊柱一路下滑，又原路抚上去停留在他的肩胛骨上往下压，仿佛把一只蝴蝶钉在板上做展览。</p><p>无法转过身正眼看德拉科，那头凌乱的黑发侧过脑袋，不可置信地喘出声。</p><p>“你在逗我吗——我绝不会<em>求你</em>的！”</p><p>“不吗？真遗憾。”德拉科叹了一声，把手指完全抽了出来。</p><p>“<em>等，等一下！</em>”波特喊道，屁股往后撅起寻找德拉科的手。“<em>见鬼</em>…拜托？”</p><p>尽管波特发出了恼怒的哼声，德拉科依然满意地勾起嘴角。</p><p>“Good boy,”他轻声呢喃，沾满润滑液的手指一口气进到底。波特惊得叫了出来，屁股肌肉本能地裹住入侵的手指收缩起来，直至他能够适应并接受这入侵的外来物。德拉科明白了波特说已经有段时间了是什么意思。</p><p>波特很紧，几乎紧得荒唐，但他的身体熟悉来自其他男人的触碰。他知道怎么去<em>接受</em>。</p><p>这在此刻是件幸事，因为德拉科的欲望每一秒都在增长，不需要安抚一个第一次经历肛交的哭啼啼的处子实在是一种解脱。</p><p>而且，德拉科·马尔福并<em>不是</em>一个会柔声哄他的征服物的人。</p><p>他的手指在波特体内深入地抽插几下，作为对即将发生的事情的小小模拟，但一根手指就是个<em>笑话</em>，所以他润滑了第二根手指并把它和第一根一起插了进去。</p><p>一声小小的呜咽。</p><p>德拉科往里插进去，手腕转着小圈，分开两指扩张波特温暖的甬道，时而试探性地弯曲指节，寻找——</p><p>一声哽咽的尖叫。</p><p>“嗯？”德拉科拖着腔调，又把手指推进去。</p><p>“<em>是的</em>…操！<em>那里，就那里</em>…”</p><p>对着波特前列腺的又一戳。</p><p>又一声呻吟。</p><p>Well，该死的。</p><p>德拉科几乎忍不住要再继续一个小时这样的挑逗。</p><p>几乎。</p><p>尽管他想象中的画面十分令人愉悦：一个被绸带绑起来的波特，黑色，或是绿色缎面，以衬托他眼睛的颜色……紧绷的肌肉在德拉科的挑逗下颤抖，按摩他的前列腺，随着时间流逝一点点把他推向高潮但永远不让他<em>真的</em>达到，把波特变成只会发出极度渴求的啜泣与恳求的一瘫软水……不，尽管这些想法很令人愉悦，他们现在都需要释放，这一次，快一点的。</p><p>阴茎几乎发痛地抽动，德拉科发现自己甚至忘记视线润滑就加入了第三根手指。不过没关系，波特现在已经够湿了——如果润滑剂那色情的挤压声是一种指示的话。</p><p>一声舒适愉悦的呜咽漏出波特的嘴角，颤抖的双手在光滑的木头桌面上摸索着想抓住某个依靠物。</p><p>“你现在——可以了，”年轻男人终于喘出一口气，当德拉科的手离开他的脊背时身体不由自主离开书桌往后追去。他扭过头看向马尔福，眼睛闪着水光，嘴唇红润，脸颊通红。他的头发甚至比平时更加凌乱。</p><p>噢。被德拉科侵占时的波特是多么漂亮啊。</p><p>他低头瞥了眼自己插在波特体内的三根手指。入口处的肌肉紧绷着被三根手指撑开，汗水和润滑液混在一起闪着微光。德拉科再次旋转抽插了一阵，抽出手指，注视那个小洞向他眨眼。</p><p>多么淫荡。</p><p>“你不需要<em>看着</em>的。”波特嘟哝道，看起来因为德拉科目不转睛的视线而很尴尬。德拉科假笑着捏住波特的屁股瓣，用力地按揉几下，接着拿起避孕套用牙齿撕开。</p><p>“我<em>喜欢</em>看着，”德拉科拖着腔调说，把套子递给波特。“帮我戴上。”绿眼睛再次不可置信地看向他，德拉科在他耳后低声吐息，“如果你想要我操你，哈利，那就把它给我戴上。”波特猛地吸了口气，但他从桌子上跳下来转过身服从了这个要求，脸上的神情饥渴又<em>苦涩</em>。</p><p>德拉科给了他一个满意的坏笑。“Good boy.”</p><p>“哦，操你。”波特嘶声喘道。</p><p>“不，哈利，”德拉科咧开一个笑。手托在紧实大腿背后，他把波特整个地托了起来，后者的腿立刻本能地环住他的胯部。波特的手臂紧紧环着德拉科的脖子，防止自己在男人够到后面把勃起的性器对准他的入口时摔下来。</p><p>进入过程中波特发出的小声呜咽在德拉科听来如同悦耳的音乐，他小心翼翼但并不缓慢地把自己推进对方体内，直到到根部也被吞没。他们的姿势让重力的作用很明显，波特的身体往他的阴茎上坠，让那东西进得比他可能准备好的更深。德拉科轻啄波特的耳后，“操你。”</p><p>一声既疼痛又愉悦的呻吟从因亲吻而肿胀的唇角漏出。裹住他的温暖紧致甬道近乎疯狂地收缩着，感觉得出来波特在拼命努力适应被撑开的感觉。他把波特的身体紧贴着抱在胸前，一动不动，粗重的喘息声萦绕耳旁。“好了吗？”短暂的停顿后德拉科问道。</p><p>波特点点头。“嗯。”德拉科向前走了几步，再次把波特压到桌上。他调整两人的位置，使波特平躺着、双腿折到肩上，暴露出他们身体紧密连接在一起的部位。</p><p>波特后面的入口包裹着德拉科阴茎的外围被撑得更开了，他自己的性器也流出了大量前液，打湿平坦的小腹。被德拉科连续不断的调整动作弄得烦躁起来，他试图把自己的腿合拢一些。</p><p>“Now，now，哈利，别害羞。”德拉科低吟。忽视了波特的低声咆哮，他把那双腿重新掰开。</p><p>现在，玩乐时间结束了。</p><p>德拉科开始动起来，又快又狠地把波特往书桌里操。抽插动作的力度撞得波特蒸满汗液的身体在上了漆的光滑木头桌面上来回滑动，把节奏提得更快了。</p><p>每一次身体的碰撞都会引得波特颤抖着呜咽，起初低而绵软，但每当德拉科的性器擦过他的前列腺那音调都会瞬间拔高。这些甜蜜的声音也并不是为了德拉科而刻意发出的，而是像洪水冲过堤坝上的裂痕一般喷泄而出。</p><p>圆润的指甲掐进他的前臂，波特的身体因高潮而紧绷起来，一股股珍珠白的精液在他的腹部溅开。</p><p>
  <em>他还……挺快的。</em>
</p><p>德拉科的节奏缓下来，他看着波特沉浸在波浪般汹涌的高潮余韵中，为对方溺于情海的表情所惊艳。这种惊艳在他意识到波特的性器还并没有完全软下去时被增大了。</p><p>
  <em>有趣。</em>
</p><p>德拉科快速把波特拢进怀里。他发出了一声抗议的嘟哝，但在被抱到皮革沙发上跨坐在他老板的大腿上时并未争辩。</p><p>精液在他们的小腹间涂抹得到处都是。</p><p>无法控制涌上来的冲动，德拉科的手指插入波特凌乱的头发，按着他的头接了个炽热的吻，唇齿碰撞交缠，霸道得不给人一点退路。</p><p>似乎在试图证明自己并不“<em>无趣</em>”，波特的手从两侧捧住他的下巴，同样热烈而用力地回吻，同时以一种对于一个刚高潮过一次的人来说很不寻常的热情摇动着臀部。</p><p>很明显，哈利·波特有着惊人的毅力。</p><p>脚稳稳地定在地板上，德拉科抬起臀部撞进波特，迎合上对方向下的摆动。德拉科把手伸到后方抓住波特屁股的两瓣圆丘，即使在波特处于身体上位的情况下依然主导着他们的节奏。他在半边臀肉上轻拍了一下，对方溢出的惊讶喘息仿佛是种鼓励，赚来在另一半边屁股上的同样一掌。臀肉在德拉科的手掌下轻微地颤动，波特低下头抵着德拉科的肩膀，把屁股往后撅靠进男人的触碰。</p><p>
  <em>他喜欢这样。</em>
</p><p>德拉科对这个发现感到愉悦，低哼着捕捉住波特的嘴唇开始又一轮亲吻。德拉科知道波特已经再次临近高潮了——逐渐不规律的身体颤动表明了这一点，并且他得承认他自己也不远了。想要将他们的交媾稍微延长一些，德拉科动了动身体，手抚上黑发年轻人的细腰，引导他放慢速度，亲吻也从激烈变得平缓下来。</p><p>波特眼球因一次对他体内甜蜜的那一点特别准确有力的刺戳上翻。绺绺汗液黏在他的皮肤上，德拉科从他喉结底下舔走一些咸涩，指甲按着对方大腿一路往上没入腿根，除了渴望<em>征服</em>这个名叫哈利·波特的年轻人外什么也不想。</p><p>他抑制住了这种冲动。</p><p>波特凭着感觉调整自己臀部的姿势，在每一次倾斜与屁股和嵌在体内的阴茎的摩擦中追寻自己的快感。他在进行一场狂欢的表演，却并非是在<em>有意图地</em>进行表演，完全沉浸在自己的动作里。一般情况下德拉科和情人在一起时总是把一切都计划好，控制全局、精确地知道如何把一具身体玩到高潮，而波特只是简单地让他自己迷失在肉欲中，让这些感觉引领自己完全放纵。</p><p>
  <em>未驯服的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>野性的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>美丽的。</em>
</p><p>身体前倾，德拉科含住一颗挺立的乳头，一只手玩起另一颗，轻轻揉捏按压几秒。</p><p><em>“靠——哦操——我快到了，很快了，”</em>波特对这增加的刺激的回应是破碎的呻吟，头往后仰去，急切地抬起身子又再次落下<em>。“我要——啊！”</em></p><p>德拉科的手游走到他们连接着的身体之间，撸动波特不足五六次他便再次射精了，猛烈，几乎是干性的，浑身颤抖地抓紧德拉科。</p><p><em>“操，”</em>德拉科咬紧牙关嘶声，<em>“操…”</em></p><p>波特的臀肉蹭着他的腹股沟，缠绕他的温暖甬道无法自控地缩紧，德拉科也紧跟着达到了高潮。他的脚趾在鞋子里蜷缩起来，臀部晃动着最后一次向上猛烈抽插，接着一串混着呻吟的咒骂随着他的射精一起到来了。</p><p>逐渐地，他们周围的世界重新聚焦起来，德拉科绕到大腿上人的后方抓住套子的底部。抽出来时黑发年轻人发出了一声不满的哼哼。他把波特满足的身体推下去扔在沙发上，以便去卫生间把用过的避孕套扔掉。</p><p>德拉科关上卫生间的门，把打了结的避孕套扔进垃圾桶，双腿因刚刚的活动和缺乏休息而疲惫得沉重。他快速地洗了手，用冷水抹了把脸。等他处理完回到办公室，波特已经从沙发上起来了，正在穿衣服。</p><p>德拉科抄起手臂靠在门框上，看着他摇摇晃晃地单脚站立，把衬衫下摆塞进裤子里，拉上拉链。注意到德拉科的返回，波特抬头看他，憔悴而羞愧。</p><p>“这么快就走了？”</p><p>波特舔了舔他因为过度使用而红肿的嘴唇。“我，”他开口道，清清嗓子，“我真的很抱歉。我不知道我是怎么回事——我通常不会做这样的事——”他的视线慌乱地四下转着，选择不穿袜子直接穿鞋而把袜子塞进口袋，“——我——”不停地按往下的电梯按钮直到电梯门打开，“我很抱歉，先生，”他拼命重复着，跌跌撞撞地冲进电梯，“我本不应该——”关上的电梯门切断了他含糊不清的自白。</p><p>德拉科只是困惑地摇摇头，看着电梯上方显示的层数从三变为二再变为一。</p><p>回办公桌的路上顺手从单人沙发之一的后方捡起被丢弃的浅蓝色内裤，德拉科低低地笑了。</p><p>这不会是他最后一次占有哈利·波特，他从iPad上拖出外部监控的画面，对此非常确信。</p><p>从茫然地回头看自己刚逃离的大楼的方式看来…波特也知道这一点。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>